plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Radish
White Radish (白萝卜; pinyin: bái luóbo) is the first plant obtained in Kung-Fu World in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It has lower health than a Wall-nut, but it cannot be pulled by Qigong Zombie and cannot be sucked by a wormhole. Additionally, it protects plants that are behind it, so that they cannot be pulled or sucked as well. It is based on the daikon, a mild-flavored winter radish usually characterized by fast-growing leaves and a long white napiform root. Almanac entry Sun cost: 50 TOUGHNESS: High RECHARGE: Fast Roots on the ground steadily, defends against Qigong Zombies and black holes. White Radish has learned qigong for many years, but he has only learnt one trick: never move. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food When fed Plant Food, it will clone itself once. Level upgrade Costumed It creates two White Radishes. ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Circle of Healing (CoH): Heals all plants, giving plants a shield that heals over time, needs Gentle Plant Food to activate. Strategies This plant is useful in levels with blackholes and the Qigong Zombie. Try to plant a White Radish in front of offensive plants to prevent them from being pulled away. It is not recommended to use it against Mecha-Football Zombie since it will just push them. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) White Radish HD.png|HD White Radish. WhiteRadishPvZAS.png|Another HD White Radish. PowerRadishSeedPacket.png|Seed packet. ImitaterPowerRadish.png|Imitater White Radish. White Radish Almanac China.png|Almanac entry. BLACKHOLEPVZ.png|White Radish being sucked by a wormhole. White RadishPF1.png|Plant Food stage 1. White RadishPF2.png|Plant Food stage 2. CRYINGRADISH.png|Degraded White Radish. PULLEDRADISH.png|White Radish being pulled. ChinaWhiteRadishAd.PNG|An ad depicting its costume, Costumed Plant Food ability, and upgrade. Http makeagif.com media 8-28-2014 2HnveR.gif|White Radish attacking (middle row, in front of the Pharaoh Zombie) '(animated)'. PUZZLE PIECE luobo.png|White Radish's Puzzle Piece. LX72.jpg|Upgrade menu. Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars WHITE RADISH ATTACK ALL STARS.png|White Radish attacking. WHITE RADISH PF ALL STARS.png|Plant Food effect stage 1. WHITE RADISH PF ALL STARS2.png|Plant Food effect stage 2. WHITE RADISH PF ALL STARS3.png|Plant Food effect stage 3. Loubo.png|White Radish's costume (Green bow tie) Trivia Specific to ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) *Like Tall-nut (only in the first game) and Garlic, White Radish cries when it is low on health. **It also seems grumpy, just like Tall-nut. *As it is buried into earth, it cannot be planted on wooden planks in Pirate Seas. It shares this trait with Potato Mine and Bamboo Shoot. *It has feet-like roots, and some of its leaves tied back in a pony tail. *White Radish, Infi-nut, and Chard Guard are the only defensive plants that have Elevated toughness. *Despite being able to resist the pull of Qigong Zombie, White Radish cannot resist the push of the Mecha-Football Zombie. *When fed with plant food, it makes the same noise that Potato Mine makes when plant food is used on it. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars *It attacks zombies by throwing small radishes at them. See also *Qigong Zombie *Gargantuar Bronze *Wall-nut ru:Белый Редис Category:Defensive plants Category:Kung-Fu World obtained plants Category:Kung-Fu World Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Tier 2 plants Category:Offensive and defensive plants Category:Upgradeable plants (All Stars) Category:Healing plants